


The Blood List

by felineFan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/pseuds/felineFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horror story i wrote back in 10th grade.  involves a ghost getting revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood List

The morning of the funeral was cloudy. There was a chill in the air, the kind you feel just before it rains. Grey buildings stood high above the ground surrounding the New York City cemetery. Sarah looked at the six caskets being carried over to their freshly dug graves where they would be buried. There was over six hundred people gathered in the cemetery, friends and families of those who were killed. Each casket contained the body of a teen, each murdered in the same way. Due to the wounds they received the funerals had to be closed casket.  
“Are you ok?” Kyle, Sarah’s boyfriend, asked with a worried look as he approached her.  
“I don’t know,” she said “I keep wondering how this could’ve happened. I keep wondering . . . was it Diana?” She shuddered at the thought.  
“I don’t know. I want to say it’s impossible but considering what happened to Diana, and the way that they died soon after what happened” he gestured to the caskets “It’s hard to believe that it’s just a coincidence.”  
Sarah knew what he meant. Especially considering the message that was left with the bodies . . .  
“Everybody, please, gather around, we will start the ceremony now.” The priest, who was conducting the funeral, said. “Friends, family members, we gather here today to mourn for the lives of the children who have been lost. Our loved ones: Sakura Lee, Jacob Gunter, Charlie Smith, Ophelia Nzeza, Fiona Ross, and Edward Berg. It is a tragedy . . .”   
The priest kept speaking but Sarah wasn’t listening anymore. She was staring at another grave, still fresh. Diana. How could she not have seen it coming? How could she not know that her own best friend was going to kill herself?   
Sarah was Diana’s best friend and her only friend. Diana’s family had moved to the area due to her father suddenly transferring jobs. Diana was in 5th grade, and she had to transfer in the middle of the school year. Sarah remembered the first day Diana had come to their city school. She had been dressed in blue overalls that were a tad too big for her, a red plaid shirt that had a couple stains on it and was really faded and muddy sneakers that were torn up as though they had been through a lot. Sarah thought she looked a bit odd but thought that maybe she was really nice. But then the teacher asked her to say hi to the class and to introduce herself.   
“Hey y’all. Mah name’s Diana Payne and I hope we can all be reallay good friends.” She spoke softly but with the strongest southern accent a little girl could have.  
The class went silent for a moment then burst out into laughter, even the teacher chuckled a bit, and kids shouted names across the room at her. The only ones who weren’t laughing were Sarah and Diana.  
“Hillbilly!”  
“Redneck!”  
Diana’s face turned as red as a tomato until, finally, the teacher quieted the kids and told Diana to have a seat in the back. But that event was only the first of many events of students teasing and bullying her. Every day at lunch Diana sat by herself and sometimes kids would throw small objects at her like pieces of paper. During every recess kids would pick on her and torment her until finally, she started climbing in to a tree on the far side of the playground to try and be by herself, but kids would still occasionally stand at the bottom of the tree and tease her. Sarah felt incredibly sorry for her since she had no friends so one day when Sarah saw Diana sitting up in the tree all by herself, she decided to climb up there and talk to her.   
“Hey, what are you doing all by yourself up there?” Sarah asked.  
“Tryin’ ta stay away from the otha kids who were makin’ fun of me. An’ if yur here to make fun of me then you can jus’ go away cuz I don’ wanna hear it.” She said she said, clearly upset.  
“I don’t want to make fun of you I just want to talk to you.” Sarah said as she started climbing up the tree. When she got up to a branch near Diana she sat down on it. “My name is Sarah Welch” she said as she offered her hand.  
Diana scooted back away from her on the branch.  
“It’s ok, I’m not going to bite” Sarah said, still holing out her hand  
Diana reluctantly took her hand and shook it “I’m Diana”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Sarah smiled.  
They talked more after that and although Diana was hesitant at first she started opening up more and more as time passed. From that day forth they would sit together at lunch and play together at recess, but kids still occasionally picked on her.   
As years passed, Diana became more and more depressed from the bullying and seclusion at school, she’d cry a lot but she would never talk to anybody but Sarah, not even her parents, so Sarah always listened and tried to comfort her. But even so Diana couldn’t help but get upset over the things happening at school, and eventually her sadness turned to hate.   
Diana’s parents were catholic but Diana had never been very religious because she never understood why God would let the things that happened to her, happen to her. But when she started hating those who bullied her she looked up voodoo and other ways she could torment her tormentors. Eventually she became completely obsessed with dark magic and was always looking for new tactics to use on those she hated. Sarah tried to tell her that she shouldn’t do it; that it was wrong, but Diana wouldn’t listen.  
Now it was their junior year and Diana seemed worse than ever, other students would still bully and even beat her up on occasion for no reason. Sometimes Diana wouldn’t come to school but when she did show up after being absent Sarah could see fresh small cuts on her wrists, though Diana tried to hide it by wearing long-sleeved shirts. And she would tell Sarah that she spent the time looking for new spells, and would describe to her anything she found in detail, most of which was horrid to Sarah. But never once did it occur to Sarah that Diana would try anything more.  
Then, after one day that Diana had been absent from school, she told Sarah that she had found a very interesting spell and she was excited to try it out, except she wouldn’t tell Sarah what it was this time, but only that she wanted Sarah to come see it the next day. Sarah’s stomach became nauseous at the thought of watching Diana before one of her gruesome spells but after much of Diana begging she reluctantly agreed, but she would only come over afterschool.  
The next day Diana was absent from school and, as promised, Sarah went to her townhouse afterschool. When she got there she knocked on the door but no one answered. She figured Diana’s parents were out and she could hear screamo music playing inside the house so Diana was probably up her in room listening to it while performing her spell, and couldn’t hear the door. She decided to try the door knob and, to her surprise, the door opened. She made a mental note to get scold Diana for leaving the door unlocked in a city like New York. She entered the house and climbed the stairs. As she walked down the hall she called out to Diana but got no response. Odd she thought.   
Then Sarah walked in the door of Diana’s room, and was horrified. There, lying in a pool of blood on the bed was Diana. Both of her wrists and neck were cut badly, her lips had turned blue and her eyes were glazed over. There were candles lit in the dark room and ominously written on the wall, with what she assumed was Diana’s own blood, were a dark magic symbol and the names of 6 people: Sakura Lee, Jacob Gunter, Charlie Smith, Ophelia Nzeza, Fiona Ross, and Edward Berg. Sarah knew these kids from her school; she also knew they were some of the kids that teased Diana the most and the ones Diana hated most. Sarah called the police and paramedics but she knew it was too late. Diana was dead.  
A few days past, and Diana’s funeral was held and very few people attended, only Diana’s parents, some of her extended family, and Sarah and her parents. Then, later in the week, the first person on the blood list written on Diana’s wall, Sakura, didn’t come to school. That evening her parents found her in her room with her wrists cut and her neck slashed, the same way Diana had killed herself. And on the wall next to her, written in her blood, was the letter I. Each of the following days the others on the list were also found dead in their rooms in the same way as Sakura. Except with each one had a different letter. Jacob’s letter was M, Charlie’s was B, Ophelia’s was A, Fiona’s was C, and Edward’s was K. In the blood of each victim, an eerie message had been sent: I’M BACK. Some people thought it was a cruel prank, others thought that a serial killer was trying to cover up his tracks with a ghost story, but Sarah knew that it had to be Diana. No one knew who Diana hated most, and the people who were killed were exactly that; the people Diana hated most. It had to be the spell Diana was talking about before she killed herself . . .  
When the funeral service was over and the caskets had been buried Kyle turned to Sarah, “You seem a little shaken, do you want me to walk home with you?”  
“No, I’ll be fine, plus it’s out of your way and I don’t want to cause you any unnecessary trouble.” Sarah said.  
“Are you sure? It’s no trouble to me to take you, and I want to make sure your safe” he said, still worried.  
“No it’s fine,” She gave him a reassuring smile. “See you at school tomorrow?”  
“Alright, see you later” He said, giving up, and kissed her.  
Sarah started walking home; somewhat frightened by her thoughts of what had happened she decided to cut through an alley to get there faster. When she was about a fourth of the way down she stopped, paralyzed, because standing in front of her, looking the exact same way as what she had looked like when Sarah had found her in her room, was Diana. Diana smiled at her and pointed at the white brick wall of the building next to her, and then, as fast as she had come, she disappeared. Sarah was scared to look but she knew she had to, and when she did, she screamed.  
There, written in blood, were the names of 6 new people.


End file.
